Shockwave
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) is both a covert agent and Decepticon scientist in service to Megatron. This size-changing master of disguise has infiltrated the Autobot security apparatus at the highest level: his cover persona is Longarm Prime (ロングアーム・プライム, Ronguāmu Puraimu), head of Cybertron Intelligence, reporting directly to Ultra Magnus himself. The undercover Decepticon is the perfect agent to pull this off, as he's able to change his voice, his appearance, and even his energy signature. This puts Shockwave in the perfect position to undermine and mislead the Autobots while feeding strategic information to his true master. To establish his credibility, "Longarm" attended the Autobot boot camp alongside Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Over the years, he worked his way up the Autobot hierarchy until finally he was promoted to be the very head of the Intelligence Division itself! Befitting a double agent, Shockwave is highly secretive and fearful of detection. Befitting a villain, he can confidently give those secrets away if he thinks he's winning. If he suspects his cover may be compromised, he's given to acts of desperation. Despite these, He is also a skilled fighter, which he used in self-defense against anyone who dare to attack and kill him. Appearance :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese) Shockwave is the ultimate spy and a cunning and brutal Decepticon scientist through the means of - pure logic. Able to change his voice, energy signature, and even his appearance at will, he has spent years infiltrating the Autobot power structure. Graduating near the top of the class from the Autobot Academy, he moved through the ranks of the Elite Guard, eventually becoming head of the Intelligence Division. Not once did anyone suspect the bright, friendly Autobot known as Longarm of being a devious enemy spy. While Shockwave possesses the single, round (colored red) optic and window-chest of his [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Shockwave ancestor], much of the rest of his body appears to be largely patterned after Armada version of Megatron; the front treads end up on his shoulders and the rear treads end up on the back of his lower legs, plus he has the large, spiky "antlers" on his head. In his Longarm disguise, his vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Crane, while in his original form, Shockwave's vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Tank. Attributes: *Expert code breaker and thief. *Enjoys blackmailing Autobots in positions of power. *Stole his Autobot identity from old historical files. *Uses pure logic to aid him through the uses of Megatron's plans. Gallery File:Longarm_cranemode.jpg|Longarm Prime's vehicle mode. File:TFA_Longarm.jpg|Longarm Prime, Autobot Intel Commander. File:Tumblr_mlv7ncxweb1r0bhnuo1_400.gif|Longarm shapeshifting into Shockwave. File:Shockwave_lp_tank.jpg|Shockwave's vehicle mode, in Longarm colors. File:TFA_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave, in Longarm colors. File:ShockWave_TankMode.jpg|Shockwave's vehicle mode. File:Tumblr_mkueqsr73x1qcrr5qo1_r1_500.gif|Shockwave changing colors even while shape-shifting. Personality Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. Befitting a double agent, Shockwave is highly secretive and fearful of detection. Befitting a villain, he can confidently give those secrets away if he thinks he's winning. If he suspects his cover may be compromised, he's given to acts of desperation. His loyalty toward Megatron is without question, but Shockwave has kept to logic as his sense for reason, despite the fact that he even challenge or talks through curiosity about the logic of his leader's decisions. Relationships Friends and Allies *Megatron *Decepticons Familiy *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Shockwave Original Shockwave] (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Cryotek *Starscream Rivals *Lugnut Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead *Cybertron Elite Guard *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons and Abilites Shockwave has an advanced ability to change his size and appearance, allowing him to disguise himself as a completely different Transformer. Shockwave can even change his primary color at will. In both Longarm and Shockwave forms, he can extend his arms and legs to many times their original length. In Shockwave form, he has he is also capable of flight using jets in his feet. Shockwave is physically perhaps the second most powerful Decepticon next to Megatron himself. Conventional attacks merely bounce off of his body, and he is capable of unleashing his own powerful attacks from his Electromagnetic Cannon. Though he is a double agent and a scientist, Shockwave is quite capable of holding his own in battle. Shockwave is also an accomplished scientist whose research and development projects have yielded powerful weapons and technology to the Decepticon cause, and indirectly to the Autobots and Cybertron itself. Perhaps Shockwave's most dangerous ability, though, before he revealed himself to the Autobots, was his position as the head of Cybertron's Intelligence Division. In this position, he could arrange to cover up or delay reports as necessary to further the cause of Megatron and the Decepticons. Weaknesses If Shockwave has any weaknesses, it is his adherence to logic. Present him with an argument that is sufficiently logical, and Shockwave will agree to it, despite any emotional misgivings that he may have.. When faced with a situation or an opponent that upsets his calculations, Shockwave is put at a severe disadvantage. History Shockwave was recruited by Megatron because his mass-shifting abilities allowed him to impersonate effectively a wide variety of shapes and sizes, making it difficult for Autobots to accurately track him during missions of infiltration and sabotage. It was these traits which led to Megatron sending him to enlist in the Autobot armed services as a means of climbing the ranks and eventually taking the organization down from within. With the aid of Blackarachnia, Shockwave crafted a young Autobot persona and form for himself from old historical records and enrolled in Autobot boot camp, where his ability to stretch his limbs to great lengths (a limited use of his ability to change shape and size) earned him the name "Longarm" from his drill sergeant Sentinel Minor. However, he slipped up in the early days of training and was overheard reporting to Megatron by the black sheep recruit Bumblebee. Although Shockwave managed to avoid detection right away, Bumblebee was tipped off to the presence of a traitor in the camp and suspected fellow recruit Wasp, whom he spotted leaving the building shortly afterward. Bumblebee turned to the espionage-savvy Longarm for advice, and Shockwave used the opportunity to divert attention away from himself. He suggested that the young Autobot refrain from telling their commander, Sentinel Minor, so that Bumblebee could take all the credit himself. Unfortunately, all of Bumblebee's efforts only got him in worse trouble, and his fellow recruits began to bully him, with Longarm being the only one to stick up for him. After several failures on Bumblebee's part, Shockwave took matters into his own hands during a training exercise and switched the training equipment to live ammo in an attempt to offline Bumblebee and keep the whole matter of a traitor a secret. Luckily for Bumblebee, this plan was foiled by Bulkhead. Eventually, Shockwave found out that Sentinel Minor intended to conduct a surprise inspection, and he contrived to set up Wasp to take the fall himself. After planting a Decepticon communicator in Wasp's locker, Shockwave, as Longarm, informed Bumblebee of the upcoming inspection, telling him that it was his last chance to find the evidence he needed. Using one of his extensible limbs to trip up Wasp, Shockwave allowed Bumblebee to palm Wasp's locker key as 'Bee helped him up, allowing him to find the communicator and show it to Sentinel. In the end, Wasp was dragged off to prison, and Longarm commended Bumblebee for his deductive work. Subsequently, Shockwave graduated boot camp and eventually became the head of Cybertron Intelligence. Now "Longarm [[Prime (rank)|'Prime']]", he remained in this position, hiding in plain sight, for the fifty stellar cycles that Megatron was lost on Earth. He murdered Intel director Highbrow to get the job. After Optimus Prime's ship was lost, Longarm pressed Sentinel to continue the search for the ship's crew, the AllSpark and Megatron. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Multi-mode Transformers Category:Elite Guard Category:Elite Guard Primes Category:Spies Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Boot camp trainees